


When You Were Gone

by BrokenCanary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Soulmates, arrowverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenCanary/pseuds/BrokenCanary
Summary: "Ava come on! Aves where are you?"Sara's voice echoes through the empty apartment, panic starting to creep in. It had been two days since they'd argued, two days of no contact not even a passive aggressive text.ORSara returns after her Alien abduction, but 3 months have passed and Ava's unusually shady.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 47





	1. Graceless HotDog

"Ava come on! Aves where are you?" Sara's voice echoes through the empty apartment, panic starting to creep in. It had been two days since they'd argued, two days of no contact not even a passive aggressive text.

Sara was ferociously independent but Ava had changed everything, despite the odds being stacked against them they were hopelessly in love, two fundamentally broken people who had pieced each other back together, and afterall they were co-captains for life!

Sara had spent the last 3 months abducted by aliens and she still didn't understand the reason behind it. They had kept her in status for the last eleven weeks before dumping her unceremoniously in Star City on the same rooftop that Thea had killed her. Naturally she didn't believe this was a coincidence but her primary focus was getting back home to Ava. Sara couldn't believe that after everything she had done, everything she had been through there was this incredibly beautiful and kind woman who wanted nothing more than to have Sara in her life exactly as she was. Ava didn't try to change her and she didn't shy away from Sara's past, all of her perceived weaknesses were strengths in Ava's eyes.

Sara didn't want to move away from Star City, she knew the Legends had a better chance of finding her if she stayed in one place. Sara knew better than anyone how to disappear, but she needed to be noticed if the Waverider stood a chance of detecting her presence. She checked into a Women's shelter under her real name, it wasn't fancy but it gave her a bed and a base to come back to. She walked around the city for a week, making sure to linger by any CCTV. By the end of the week it wasn't the Waverider bursting through the sky that found her, it was Ava.

Sara was walking through an outdoor market gracelessly eating a hotdog when she spotted a familiar silhouette in front of her. Long blonde hair cascaded over one shoulder as the tall woman rumaged through produce at one of the stalls. She picked up multiple apples and inspected them carefully before setting aside three that met her own quality controls. It was typical of Ava, Sara thought, to be so bothered about something that she herself wouldn't have thought twice about. Sara could have shook herself, why was she standing here analysing Ava's behaviour? Sara snapped herself out of her thoughts and bolted. She ran full speed through the crowd using her agility to dodge and weave through the other shoppers. She swooped behind Ava and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist, pressing her face into Ava's shoulder and breathing her in. She smelt like vanilla and honey, it was instantly comforting and her whole body began to shudder as Sara broke into sobs of relief.

Ava was startled for a few seconds as she felt a weight press into her back, she was ready to confront the passer-by who had just barged into her when she felt arms slip around her waist. She looked down alarmed and spotted two hands with a ring on almost every finger. It was then that she realised how familiar the weight pressed into her back felt, she stayed rooted to the spot for a few seconds, too afraid to turn around. She'd dreamt of this exact moment for three months, but what if this was just another dream? Another moment of wishful thinking? It was only when she felt the weight behind her shake and saw the hands in front of her tremble that she eventually turned around.

Sara sobbed uncontrollably as Ava turned to face her, she felt long delicate fingers move up to wipe her tears and a warm palm cupped her cheek. Sara pushed up on tip toes to bring their foreheads together, as she stared into blue grey eyes. Sara whispered "finally" as she tilted her head up to connect their lips. The kiss was sloppy, both women breathless and disbelieving that either one of them was really there. Ava could taste the salt from Sara's tears and something else, mustard maybe? It was only when they heared a wolf whistle from across the market that they broke the kiss. Ava shot an honest to god death stare over Sara's shoulder at two construction workers who had stopped their lunch break to watch the women. The two men flinched before ducking their heads down to disappear into the crowd.

Sara looked up to find Ava still looking over her shoulder, she moved her hands up to either side of the other woman's head to draw her gaze back down. They stared at eachother for what felt like an eternity, absorbing every little detail to commit to memory. Sara was almost too scared to blink in case Ava disappeared in that split second that her eyes closed. Ava had the same look of longing and disbelief, the fear that at any second Sara could be snatched from her again. Sara pulled them out of the silent staring contest first "should we, you know, umm get out of here?" Ava nodded eagerly but her stomach dropped. How was she going to explain the changes over the last three months to Sara?


	2. A Hiccup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh shit" Sara thought as she looked down to see the ground moving away from her. She was being lifted up into a light. She'd been abducted once before, surely the odds of it happening again should be zero at this point. Her legs were dangling and she was suddenly all too aware of how oversized her Doc Martin's were. "Come on Sara get a hold of yourself, now isn't the time to question fashion choices!".
> 
> OR
> 
> Sara's abduction. Ava's clueless and Gideon is wise if somewhat sneaky.

The chill in the air outside the bar was obvious to everyone accept for The Legends. A group of misfits and unlikely friends who after saving the world for what felt like the one hundredth time, were now walking or rather stumbling back to the Waverider.   
The celebration had led them all to a very inebriated state. They had said goodbye to too many friends this time around, Ray, Nora and now Charlie, so getting drunk and enjoying eachother's company was desperately needed and as they meandered out into the night arm in arm, not one of them noticed their pint sized Captain being pulled up into the sky by a very obvious bright light behind them.

"Oh shit" Sara thought as she looked down to see the ground moving away from her. She was being lifted up into a light. She'd been abducted once before, surely the odds of it happening again should be zero at this point. Her legs were dangling and she was suddenly all too aware of how oversized her Doc Martin's were. "Come on Sara get a hold of yourself, now isn't the time to question fashion choices!".   
She screamed out Ava's name "Ava, Aves!?" Ava didn't turn around, in fact nobody did. Sara realised that whatever this light was, it was evidently sound proof, either that or her team was proving to be as useless as Ava's first impression had been of them. 

The Legends made their way up the ramp of the Waverider, Ava was the last on-board and reached her hand out to grab hold of Sara's, but her hand just met air. She drunkenly laughed at herself and hiccuped assuming to herself that Sara had gone ahead of her.   
Ava made her way to their quarters, making a mental note to tell Sara how giddy she felt calling the bedroom 'theirs'.  
The door slid effortlessly open but Sara was nowhere to be seen, "ahh she's in the bathroom" Ava mused before arranging herself on the bed in what she was convinced was a seductive pose, truthfully she looked like a disheveled giraffe but Sara would appreciate it all the same.   
The minutes ticked by as the pillow under Ava's head became more enticing than the thought of surprising Sara. Ava closed her eyes as Gideon dimmed the lights, the AI all too aware that Sara wasn't on the ship, but drunk Legends were the worse kind of heroes to mount a successful rescue mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a very long chapter, but the abduction was fun to write :)


	3. Am I really that desperate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon decided to relay the update promptly "Ms Tarazi is correct Captain Sharpe. Captain Lance has not returned to the Waverider, and my initial scans do not detect her in present or future timelines" 
> 
> OR
> 
> Ava is now aware that Sara is missing. Prepare for angst.

The lights came on in the Co-Captains quaters. Ava grumbled as she reached out to feel for Sara but the bed was empty. "Damn Sara and her alcohol tolerance, she's already up and waiting to mock me" a very hungover Ava thought.  
She rolled over to check the time on the nightstand, Sara would've just asked Gideon but Ava preferred to be as self sufficient as possible. She turned too quickly and the room started to spin as Ava fully realised just how worse for wear she actually was.  
She closed her eyes as she moved to face the ceiling "Gideon? What time is it please?"  
"It's 3pm Captain Sharpe" The AI responded with an almost amused tone.  
"And Captain Sharpe there is a situation that requires your immediate attention on the bridge".

"Unbloody believable, I've wasted a day in bed and now there's trouble!" Ava complained, Gideon didn't respond she'd become accustomed to the crew venting their frustrations aloud.

Ava got out of bed and tried to steady herself with one hand placed on the bedside table. She looked down to find that she'd fallen asleep in yesterday's clothes, she felt disgusted with herself and disappointed that Sara hadn't at least attempted to get her changed. Sara would have typically used it as an excuse to get Ava naked and exactly where she wanted her, but Ava didn't need reminding of the state she had obviously gotten into last night.

On the bridge the rest of the Legends were already gathered around the central console. Ava staggered in as everyone looked at her with sympathy in their eyes. "Guys I know how I look, there's no need rub it in" Ava snarked.  
"Ava that's not it honey, umm Gideon has some news" Zari 2.0 said trying to keep her tone gentle. Before anyone else could speak Gideon decided to relay the update promptly "Ms Tarazi is correct Captain Sharpe. Captain Lance has not returned to the Waverider, and my initial scans do not detect her in present or future timelines" 

The Waverider started spinning but only for Ava, she felt like she couldn't breathe "but I just, we just got her back, where? how? I can't, oh god SARA" Ava screamed, she started to fall forward but Mick scooped her up just before she hit the floor. She'd passed out overcome with shock and devastation. Mick started to carry her to the med bay with the rest of the Legends silently following behind.

Ava was unconscious for a full day, Gideon kept her sedated long enough for the alcohol to leave her system, and hopefully long enough for her to process the shock. As she came to the confusion began to lift and she became all too aware of the fact that Sara was lost to her yet again. In less than a week she'd seen Sara die after being ravaged by zombies, and now Sara was gone to her present and future self if what Gideon had said was true. The heartache was too much. Sara had told her that life was meant to be painful and beautiful all at the same time, it's what made life worth living. Ava had accepted Sara's words at the time, but now they seemed hollow if all either of them was going to experience from life was pain, "Where's the beautiful part? Huh Sara?" Ava didn't want to think so negatively but given the current situation, she couldn't help it. 

Lost in her own thoughts Ava didn't hear the approaching footsteps, but she did hear the distinctive click of a Zippo lighter as John Constantine rounded the corner into the med bay "Alright love, no more wallowing. What's the plan then Sharpie?"  
Ava detested John's nickname for her but she was more concerned by his question, she didn't have a plan, she had no idea what to do. Ava was an exceptional strategist it's what made her a brilliant Agent and earned her the promotion to Director of the Time Bureau, but honestly right now she was drawing a blank. She was too focused on losing Sara and cursing herself for taking so long to notice. She needed perspective, she had to think of this as someone, anyone really other than Sara.  
Ava sat upright and hoped off the med bay chair "to the bridge Johnny boy" she declared as she stormed off with Constantine smirking as he followed behind her. 

Ava marched up to the central console with so much conviction that the other Legends were stunned into silence. They'd all gathered on the bridge the moment Gideon had informed them that Ava was about to wake up, choosing to then send Constantine to the med bay. They'd been expecting Ava to be a mix of emotions and given their history, John was the perfect candidate to deal with her frustration and not take it personally. It was rare for Ava to show any kind of vulnerability, she was awkward and guarded with everything except her feelings for Sara. 

"Okay Gideon tell me everything you know so far" Ava boomed causing Nate to flinch a little, she was using her 'boss' voice that Nate vividly remembered from his time working with her whilst she was the Director.  
"Unfortunately Captain Sharpe I do not have much more infomation. There was an unidentified energy spike of unknown origin just before Captain Lance's vitals spiked, since then I have been unable to detect the Captain in current or future events". Gideon almost sounded devastated relaying the infomation, she truly was evolving as an AI but that would have to be investigated at another time. 

Ava's hands gripped the control panel her knuckles turning white with the pressure. "Think Ava, think!" was the mantra looping through her mind.  
Even with all of this technology they couldn't locate Sara. Ava sighed "Okay team time to go old school".  
"umm what?" pressed a nervous Zari.  
"We need to track her the old fashioned way, boots on the ground" Ava stated.  
Everyone looked daunted, Ava seemed to be suggesting that they track Sara through all of space and time with absolutely nothing to go on. "Guys come on! This is Sara and Legends don't go quietly" at her last statement Ava broke into sobs, quoting Sara's own words back to their team. She stormed off the bridge to head back to her quarters, Nate moved to follow, but a hand on his shoulder from Zari held him back "Give her time" she whispered. 

Ava curled up onto the bed reaching her hand out to the empty space that should be occupied by Sara. Ava thought aloud "I don't understand babe, it's you. Why aren't they helping?" Ava had always thought the team cared for Sara just as must as she did, albeit in a more platonic way. What she needed now was someone on her side, someone equally invested in finding Sara. A light bulb went off in Ava's head and she realised how truly desperate she was to even consider it. She'd read Sara's file cover to cover and knew of only one person still alive who'd found Sara before, someone who tracked her down even when she was concealed by a whole team of vigilantes in Star City.  
Ava looked up to the ceiling and called out "Gideon, locate and set a course for Nyssa al Ghul".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was painful, although I am excited to bring Nyssa in :)


	4. Nyssa al Ghul I presume?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava stepped off the jumpship, she'd been expecting the co-ordinates that Gideon had pre-programmed to lead anywhere but here. Her expectations of a mountain temple, maybe a shack in the woods, hell even a city safe house had all seemed like logical choices for Nyssa, this though Ava thought, was highly unlikely and had to be a mistake.
> 
> OR
> 
> Ava finds Nyssa in the most unlikely of places

1407 Graymalkin Lane was a construction site, a mix of rubble, timber and tin cabins. The once proud Queen Mansion looked like medieval ruins standing lonely in a field. 

Ava stepped off the jumpship, she'd been expecting the co-ordinates that Gideon had pre-programmed to lead anywhere but here. Her expectations of a mountain temple, maybe a shack in the woods, hell even a city safe house had all seemed like logical choices for Nyssa, this though Ava thought, was highly unlikely and had to be a mistake. 

Ava wrapped her tan trench coat tightly around herself, if anyone asked she would say it was to take the edge off the biting wind, in truth she needed a little comfort.  
Ava knew Sara's past better than anyone, probably even more so than Sara herself. When she'd first been assigned to the Legends she had made it her business to read up on the bunch of misfits. Most of the files were a few pages and scrawled paragraphs, Sara's however was a binder that's thickness rivalled Lord of the Rings. Ava withdrew the smirk that threatened to break across her lips, as she reminisced over the countless nights she'd read that particular file cover to cover. Even then she was in awe of Sara, she may not have liked the shorter woman at the time, but her sheer determination and survival skills were something Ava admired, perhaps even envied. 'The rules are there for a reason' had been Ava's internal mantra, she prided herself on being a loyal Agent, taking orders without question. Sara on the other hand was impulsive at best and down right irrational at worst, at least that had been Ava's first impression.  
So much of Ava's life had been predetermined the consequence of being a clone, but Sara had showed her that where we come from doesn't matter, it's what we do and how we fight for the people we love that defines us and there was nobody in the universe Ava loved more than Sara, she was going to fight until the end of time if she had to just to get her home. 

The remnants of the elaborate driveway crunched under Ava's boots, a thick mix of mud and gravel. If she'd been hoping for a stealth approach there was no chance of that now. She skirted around the edge of the building making her way around to the back. Her hand reached up to touch the stone ruins as she tried to imagine what it must have looked like in it's former glory. Despite the lack of a roof, floors and windows the decadence was obvious. Ava found a new appreciation for the stories she'd heard about Oliver now. It really was a remarkable change of character to go from this luxurious lifestyle of spoilt rich kid to vigilante superhero. 

Ava found herself at the back of the Queen Mansion stepping cautiously over shards of glass from the blown out windows, the unmistakable silhouette of headstones stood in the distance. She felt a pang of sadness before her thoughts began to unravel and betray her. What if after everything she would end up looking at Sara's headstone, Ava shook her head aggressively "I won't think it, I won't go there, I don't know enough of anything yet. Sara's out there....somewhere" A pain at the side of her neck startled her out of her inner turmoil. "State your business here" came the authoritative female tone just over Ava's shoulder. She glanced down to see a shard of glass pressed to the side of her neck.  
"Nyssa al Ghul I presume?" Ava winced. 

The glass shard was still pressed firmly against her skin, but Ava could sense her attackers hesitation upon hearing the name. Ava ducked low and spun around sweeping the legs of her opponent. She was looking down at her attacker momentarily as the other woman planted her hands onto the floor and pushed to jump into a standing position. Now face to face Ava could see the woman was slightly shorter than herself, with silky jet black hair that perfectly framed an oval face, and deep brown eyes that gave life to the expression 'If looks could kill'.  
"Do you know what happens to people who seek out Nyssa al Ghul?" came the question in a well spoken and soft English accent.  
"Attack first, questions never" Ava retorted. She wasn't trying to get a rise out of the woman, at least not consciously, but Ava didn't have the best coping mechanisms for dealing with Sara's ex-lovers.  
If Nyssa was affected by Ava's quip it didn't show, but she did seem to be assessing Ava with a sense of familiarity. Nyssa took a breathe before she spoke "I know of you. The infamous Captain Pantsuit, and current keeper to my beloveds heart".  
Ava was seething, the nerve of this woman and arrogance. Her anger threatened to bubble over, but she straightened her stance and scoffed "You know of me? As pretentious as that sounds and mildly stalkerish, would you care to elaborate?"  
Nyssa smirked "My sweet little bird spoke at some length about you mere weeks ago as we stood in this exact spot. As inarticulate as I know Sara to be, she described you in rather striking detail. I am nobody's fool, she's clearly infatuated and I doubt you're here to release her heart to me. So Ava Sharpe why do you seek me? and where is Sara?".  
Hearing that Sara had seemingly gushed over her to Nyssa filled Ava with a loving warmth, although she did feel slightly sorry for the woman standing infront of her, it couldn't have been pleasant to hear that her old flame was in love.  
Ava had felt so lost and apprehensive when Sara had gone to attend Oliver's funeral, but at least now she knew that she was in Sara's thoughts at the time, and more than that a flattering topic of conversation. 

Ava had gotten lost in her thoughts when she realised Nyssa was staring at her with a faint look of annoyance she cleared her throat before explaining "Sara is missing, abducted we think!? She's not showing up on any present or future timelines. I don't have a starting point to start looking, but I know I can't do it alone". Ava looked sheepishly at her feet, admitting the limited infomation she had made her feel ridiculous.  
Nyssa looked equally as awkward, but responded through gritted teeth "so you lost my belo-..Sara? You know absolutely nothing of value! Yet you seek out me to accompany you on this fool's errand? I don't know whether to laugh or be flattered that you think I can succeed where you have failed".  
Ava snapped "I haven't failed! Do you honestly think I would be here if I wasn't desperate!? I know how ridiculous this sounds! I know I have nothing to start from! I'm out of options Nyssa!"  
Ava took a deep breathe as she pinched the bridge of her nose with frustration, tears threatening to break through her angry facade. She looked directly at Nyssa meeting her gaze "Nyssa....I...just...please, you found her before. I need someone who cared about Sara, maybe even still cares about her the way that I do".  
Nyssa didn't quite know what to make of Ava, she wasn't used to dealing with such raw emotion on display, she'd cut people down in the past if they'd dared to speak to her in such an outburst, but the anguish that emitted off the woman infront of her reminded her of a time not so long ago that another blonde had stood infront of her. The memory of Laurel Lance still pained her. Nyssa had helped train Laurel, encouraged her to be strong, to fight. They'd become close friends and she'd seen first hand Laurel's own anquish over losing Sara. Here, now with Ava it was like watching history repeat itself.  
Nyssa composed herself "Fine, but don't make me regret this!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one leaves so many unanswered questions, but subsequent chapters will answer them. 
> 
> Full disclosure this is my 3rd attempt at this chapter, I forgot to save the first 2 😔


	5. Out of place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You've reformed from being a ruthless killer, but I'm relieved to see you still monologue" Ava retorted with the smallest of smirks creeping up onto her lips. 
> 
> OR
> 
> Nyssa is finally on the Waverider and argues with Ava and Zari, before the team starts to get a plan together.

"I am not wasting my time trapped in a tin can! When you said 'abducted', I didn't assume Aliens! I track people on Earth not in outer space! Your lack of full disclosure does nothing to solidify any trust that I could possibly have for you." Nyssa was booming at Ava, her voice echoing in the small jumpship. They had walked back from the remnants of Queen Mansion in silence, it would have ordinarily been awkward but neither woman had anything to say to the other, now however, Ava couldn't get Nyssa to shut up!  
"You've reformed from being a ruthless killer, but I'm relieved to see you still monologue" Ava retorted with the smallest of smirks creeping up onto her lips.   
"Ava Sharpe you seem impossibly confident for a woman so desperate mere moments ago. You openly mock me, but have already pleaded for my help. I happen to feel my anger and confusion is justified!". 

Nyssa had a point and Ava knew it. If she had any hope of finding Sara then she needed Nyssa on her side, this squabbling was achieving nothing. "Look I didn't think that just blurting out the word 'Aliens' would bring you on-board with the rescue mission, but you're here now and we both want Sara found safe and sound. I'm...sor....I'm sorry". Ava stumbled over the apology and instantly regretted it, wishing she could push her pride to one side. She waited for Nyssa to respond certain that she was about to get another tongue lashing, but what she got was understanding instead. "I understand, in fact it makes perfect sense. From my experience anything relating to Sara borders on the absurd, perharps we can both agree on full honesty from this moment forward". It wasn't the reply Ava expected, it was better. At least now they had an accord. 

The jumpship had limited capabilities so heading back to the Waverider was the only option. Ava had taken off without a word to her team. The last conversation she had with the other Legends didn't leave her feeling supported, in hindsight Ava felt she may have taken it too personally and the team would have probably rallied around once the initial shock had worn off.   
The memory of losing Sara to a zombie horde was too painful and fresh in Ava's mind for her to be reasonable in this situation, and getting Nyssa was in all honesty the most rational thing Ava had done since learning of Sara's abduction. 

Ava settled in the pilot seat and gestured for Nyssa to sit down. Nyssa shuffled uncomfortably into the seat, she'd never been one for modern technology, she'd never needed it, even now she still wore her League robes with only slight modifications to them. Ava looked back at the woman sitting behind her and tried to hide a chuckle.   
"Pray tell what you find so amusing Ava Sharpe?" Nyssa said.  
"It's just you look so out of place, it reminds me of when we used to round up anachronism's, ummm people displaced from time, oh and please just call me Ava".  
Nyssa nodded "So then Ava, shall we depart?"  
Ava didn't respond she just turned in her seat and began punching in co-ordinates.

There was no fanfare when Ava arrived back on the Waverider with Nyssa. The other Legends seemed to be making themselves scarce. Ava pointed out various rooms to Nyssa on the way to the bridge. "The kitchen is to your right. Gideon can fabricate anything you want to eat or drink. There's a gym just off the cargo bay by the jumpship, and I'll sort out a bunk for you after introductions to the team. Oh and umm we only have one bathroom and whatever you do don't push the red button in there. Ok, I think that about covers it". Ava wizzed through the breakdown of rooms eager to get to formulating a plan. Nyssa for her part, looked confused and unsure of her surroundings. A door to her left slid open and within a split second Nyssa had a very startled Zari pinned to a wall by her throat. 

"Ava a little help please" Zari pleaded as she struggled against the forearm wedged against her neck. "Nyssa! That's Zari. She's a friend, a member of the team" Ava scoulded.   
Nyssa gradually let her arm relax and drop back to her side releasing a now breathless Zari. "That's Nyssa? as in Sara's ex? So with John and you that takes the total up to three. Are we all expected to bang Sara now?" Ava rolled her eyes at Zari's outburst but admittedly she did have a point, with Nyssa on board almost half of the current line up of Legends had indeed slept with Sara.   
"Zari meet Nyssa al Ghul, Nyssa meet Zari" Ava waved her hand in the air between both women whilst she made the awkward introduction, before turning away to continue the walk to the ships bridge. Nyssa and Zari stared eachother down as Ava called back over her shoulder "that was your cue to follow". 

On the bridge Ava wasted no time calling up Gideon. The AI's holographic face immediately appeared on the cental console. Nyssa reached her hand forward in a flapping motion trying to figure out if the AI was tangible, but her hand passed straight through. Zari chuckled behind her before freezing to the spot as Nyssa turned to face her, Nyssa spoke soflty but the threat was obvious "I've learnt many things in my time, in particular numerous ways to kill. What pray tell are your attributes? Do you have any skills? or anything of value to offer?" Zari looked uneasy, but shrugged "I'm an influencer".   
"As expected, nothing of value" came Nyssa's response.

"Guys we don't have time! Like eachother, hate eachother, I don't care! Please focus. Zari where is everybody else?" Ava was reeling, the team seemed to have disbanded and Nyssa and Zari were re-creating high school.  
"Behrad is working on the engine you know for space travel, Nate hasn't left the study in two days, John has headed home to gather god knows what, Mick is well..Mick, and I've been waiting for you. When you took off we felt like jerks. We care Ava and we're scared for Sara. We just didn't know what to do, truthfully we still don't but we are trying I promise". Zari's eyes were glassy with tears, she took a breath to speak again, but Ava was shuffling around the console with her arms open. Ava grabbed Zari into a hug, with all of the tension and stress they both needed it. 

"Pardon the interruption Captain Sharpe, but I have gathered all of the information we have on various Alien races. I've eliminated any populations that we know to be minimal or obsolete, such as the Kryptonians, Daxamites and Green Martians. I've also taken the liberty to reach out to J'onn J'onzz". 

Gideon had broken the tender moment, but Ava's heart felt twice the size, finally everyone seemed to be working towards getting Sara back. They may not have any solid leads but they were trying. 

"Soon baby, I'll get you back".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly filler to set up point A to B.   
> They'll be a time jump in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try my best to update at the very least weekly, more if time allows it. Enjoy! :)


End file.
